<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Humans of Amphibia by Star_Renegade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301556">Humans of Amphibia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Renegade/pseuds/Star_Renegade'>Star_Renegade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amphibia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Renegade/pseuds/Star_Renegade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Anne, Sasha and Marcy didn't know it, but once they opened that box, their worlds would turn upside down<em></em></em><br/> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>(Sort of) Character studies of Anne, Sasha and Marcy.</em><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Humans of Amphibia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This is my first Amphibia fic ever, also my first time writing on here in months so this may be a bit rusty. And I have no idea how to do character studies don't @ me</p><p>Also check out my instagram, twitter and tumblr @diversefandompage for some funky times</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of the group, Anne Boonchuy was considered to be the "jock" of the trio. </p><p>She was the best at tennis, or as she liked to call them, "me sports", and found it hard to play in teams, especially with her friends. What with Marcy always engrossed in her JRPG and Sasha just not caring in general. She helped out in her parents' Thai restaurant sometimes, and for a while, had the cutest cat in the whole world.</p><p>She did okay in school, mostly Bs and Cs, and once in a while a surprise A. She knew that she'd never be as smart as her best friend Marcy, and at times caught herself feeling insecure about the obvious difference in intelligence between the two girls.</p><p>She wasn't stupid though, she knows that the main reason she's still in SJMS is because her parents pay good money.</p><p>Marcy would never discourage her though. She wasn't always super good at picking up clues, but once she put two and two together, and from there Anne realised that Marcy always gave her some reassurance when she saw her frown at her grade, and gave a complement and let out a small cheer for her when she had improved, which will always never fail to make her blush when a few heads turned their way. Marcy would often help her out with her schoolwork once she was done accidentally slamming into lockers or slipping on puddles, and Anne constantly having to save her.</p><p>She supposed that's how she could repay Marcy for her friendship. She was like her knight in a Saint James Middle School uniform and really big hair. And even though Marcy had her worried sick half the time whenever she wasn't in her field of vision, she genuinely enjoyed Marcy's company, even if she fell off tables after getting excited over a game of Creatures and Caverns.</p><p>Sasha, on the other hand. </p><p>Anne had no idea why, but she constantly felt the need to impress her. With her wearing the latest fashions, her agreeing to blow off homework or other "super boring school stuff", even agreeing to stop liking a guy in school at one point just because he wasn't "socially acceptable". Everything that Sasha showed interest in, she tried to as well, even though it never really fascinated her.  </p><p>Maybe it was the fact that she still, to this day, didn't know why Sasha, the most popular girl in school, would ever associate with someone like her, who would get picked on for just bringing in her Thai snacks that her mom made for her.</p><p>She knew in the back of her mind that Sasha wasn't a great friend, and would sometimes catch herself thinking about all the things she could do without Sasha telling her it was wrong.</p><p>And then, Sasha would stop someone from picking on her, and Anne was grateful to have her at her side again. </p><p>Then came the day she turned 13. </p><p>Sasha had Anne agree to blow off class with her and get into all sorts of trouble, because she was a teenager now, so she should start feeling like one, right? And she could never say no to her, partly because she was her best friend, and partly because whenever she suggested that they should call it a day, Sasha would turn her cold eyes on her, a reminder that she was falling out of line, and Anne would often feel ashamed of herself for even suggesting it in the first place. </p><p>Apparently Marcy had found a strange looking "fog music box" and Sasha had teased her about it, mentioning that she should get it. </p><p>But it turns out that the box was expensive, and worth a lot more money than the three of them had combined (they checked), so the only other option was to steal it, and it had to be Anne.</p><p>"But why me?" She had asked while Sasha was trying to get her inside.</p><p>"Because, you play tennis! Aren't your fingers supposed to be like, super flexible from carrying that heavy racket all the time?"</p><p>"Um, Sasha, that's not how it works-"</p><p>"Then make it how it works. Come on Marcy, you think Anne should do it, right?"</p><p>Marcy actually was unsure, so she just gave a nod while looking intently at the box, obviously interested. </p><p>"See? Come on Anne, it'll be fun!"</p><p>Anne exhaled a sigh, mumbled an "okay" and went inside to steal the box, her two friends silently cheering her on. </p><p>Later that night, Anne opened the box, and she didn't know it back then, but her whole world would be turned upside down.</p><p>__________________________________________________________</p><p>Anne honestly thought that she would have died on her first few days in this strange new world. It was either from being ripped apart by one of the many monsters in the woods, or from freezing to death in the cold, dark cave. She thought she wouldn't last long, until she met the Plantar family.</p><p>She thought of Sprig, her first friend that she made in this crazy world, how he was funny and brave and was amazing on the fiddle, and even though he would sometimes get the family into dangerous situations, he meant well in the end.</p><p>She thought of Polly, how small yet tough she was, and how she was often the first of the family to pick up a weapon and fight when they were in trouble</p><p>She thought of Hop Pop, of how old and wise he was, and treated Anne like one of his own grandkids even though he had no reason to. </p><p>Heck, if you think about it, the Plantars practically adopted her. Hop Pop has referred to her as "my adopted granddaughter" a few times.</p><p>And then there was every other frog in Wartwood. Sure, they didn't trust her at first, and during her first few days in town they looked like they expected her to snap at the sight of a poor little frog and gobble them up in one fell swoop.</p><p>But after some time, they realised that she wasn't here to make trouble (besides the frequent incidents, but hey, it's Wartwood) , and a lot of them were getting used to having this strange creature live among them. Plus, having a human as a town protector doesn't hurt.</p><p>Anne's thoughts diverted to the amount of times she put them in danger, and then saved them, and how the cycle went around and around. </p><p>And then she thought about that night, the night when Sasha, her best friend since forever ago, put her friends, her real friends in jeopardy, how she finally saw her for who she was with Sprig's help, how they fought, how they stopped, and how she fell.</p><p>She thought that she'd be glad, there were no more hard looks being sent her way when she "misbehaved", no more subtle sneers at Anne's average clothes, no pressure to be something she wasn't.</p><p>But still, she had let go, something that threw her off guard, and she had nothing else to do but cry.</p><p>___________________________________________________________</p><p>It took them weeks of travelling, but the family finally made it near the outskirts of Newtopia.</p><p>In the Fwagon,  Anne stared longingly at the photo of the three girls. She still remembered the day they took it like it was yesterday. Back when they were still happy, still carefree.</p><p>Back when they were all still friends.</p><p>Still holding the photo, she stared blankly at the still image of Sasha.</p><p>Anne found herself realising that the more she dove into her memories, the more she saw Sasha's true intentions whenever she was asked to do something she didn't want to do. Back then, she lied to her, and to herself, echoing in her mind Sasha's words saying that she was looking out for her, protecting her, that she wanted the best for her. Now, Anne forced herself to see the truth, that in most of those cases, Sasha was just caring about herself.</p><p>There were a few memories that she managed to dig up where Anne had tried to put her foot down against Sasha's demands. Then, she quickly fell victim to her narrowed eyes, her request repeated, now in a more serious tone. A quick and quiet apology would follow, and the two girls would pretend that the brunette's little uprising never even happened.</p><p>Anne hated how much she got pushed around by Sasha, but she supposed it was better late than never.</p><p>When Sprig saw her looking at the photo, Anne voiced her frustration about not seeing her best friend ever since they set foot outside of town. Sprig then voiced his concerns about Marcy, and going on experience from Sasha, Anne didn't really blame him. </p><p>That was on her though. But she'd never tell him that.</p><p>Polly called them outside, and together, the family took a moment to drink in the sight of the palace.</p><p>Seeing the large city walls and the grand castle in the middle of it all made Anne feel hopeful. Even if she didn't find Marcy now,she was sure she would eventually, with the help of the wisest species in all of Amphibia. It wasn't that hard for Sasha to find her, and Marcy stood out way more than Sasha anyways, it can't be too hard.</p><p>And she was proven right, with how moments later Marcy literally body slammed herself in front of Anne onto the shallow water surface. Just like she remembered her.</p><p> </p><p>After one heck of an adventure involving an army of Barbariants, and a lot of emotions and realisations out on the table, Anne was finally able to properly catch up with Marcy. And after Anne and Marcy exchanged a few memories of their separate adventures, Anne decided to turn in for the night. </p><p> </p><p>The King and Lady Olivia had kindly allowed the Plantars to stay in few of the many spare rooms in the castle for the time being, with Polly and Hop Pop in one room and Sprig and Anne getting their own rooms. Of course, they were all connected with only doors separating the rooms, they didn't want what happened at that creepy inn to happen again.</p><p> </p><p>That night, Anne had her usual flashes of her and Sasha, but they were less loud, less mind numbing than they were before. For the first time in a long time since she thought about her, Anne had a small ghost of a smile on her face. She had Marcy now, and she knew she could get Sasha back too. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't know how exactly, she was never good at plans. But she made it this far.</p><p> </p><p>She's not giving up now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I did base some things in here outside of the show. For example in the AMA that Matt Braly did he said that Anne was still in private school because her parents pay well. Also I'm holding on to that theory that the reason Anne pushed Hop Pop off the Fwagon in Quarreler's Pass when he asked about her having a boyfriend was that she may have had a crush, but Sasha told her that he basically wasn't good enough and that she had to let go.</p><p>So that's it for Anne! Next up is Sasha!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>